creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:PsychOlka2604/Historia z Przeszłości - Five Nights At Freddy's 2
{Już pisałam o historii części 1, ale teraz piszę o części drugiej} Freddy Fazbear's Pizza była restauracją popularną, uwielbiana przez dzieci, ale przez wypadek który zaszedł kilka lat temu, Pizzeria Freddiego Fazbera została zamknięta... Ale te maskotki zostały w sercach dzieci... Historia Five Nights At Freddy's 2 jest częściowo powiązana z incydentem który wydarzył się 26 czerwca 1987 roku historia jest związana także z piosenką ,, It's been So Long Ta piosenka jest wyjaśnieniem jak powstała druga część ale nie całkiem, A ja opowiem tyle ile wiem. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza po tragicznym incydencie została zapomniana lecz pewnego dnia ogłoszono wielki powrót maskotek. Stworzono nowe, lepsze, maskotki używając części starych. Powstał Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, Lecz czwarta maskotka nie nazywała się ,Toy Foxy' ponieważ wszystkim przypominało to tragiczne zdarzenie, Więc nazwano ją Mangle lis który bawił się z dziećmi w Kid's Cove. Nowa pizzeria była większa i mała więcej pomieszczeń niż stara podobnie jak w pierwszej części pilnujemy tej pizzer'i ale dużo osób nie wie jak do tego doszło. Dużo na YouTobe widziałam osób które też próbowali poznać prawdę ale zawsze słyszałam jakieś wymyślone (Nielogiczne) albo częściowo prawdziwe. Zaczęło się wszystko na jednym z przyjęć urodzinowych, Dzieci weszły do Kid's Cove i zaczęła się zabawa z Mangle, ale to była jej ostatnia zabawa... Pewne dzieciaki zaczęły bawić się nią szarpały ją za ogon poruszali rękami, aż w końcu jedno dziecko oderwało sztuczne futro od Szkieletu Mangle, nagle wszystkie rzuciły się na nią. Gdy obudziła się była dalej w Kid's Cove ale kiedy zobaczyła swoje ciało natychmiast ropa polała się z jej prawego oka. Została odłączona i miała zostać wysłana do konserwacji. nie została naprawiona ponieważ kiedy została zniszczona, została podjęta taka uwaga ponieważ Foxy był uszkodzoną maskotka i ludzie się bali przez Mangle więc zbytnio nie było tłumów Jeśli ktoś ma dokładny wzrok może dostrzegł rysunki dzieci na ścianie, na dwóch z nich jest potwierdzenie tego na jednym jest narysowane dziecko patrzące na głowę Mangle, A na drugim jest dziecko trzymające jej ogon, a drygi chłopiec głowę. Następnym wydarzeniem które doprowadziło do końca kariery pizzer'i, było zabójstwo pięciorga dzieci jak w 1 części pięciorga dzieci zaginęło Matka stoi przy budce telefonicznej i rozmawia przez telefon i trzyma zabawkę dziecka, dziecko nagle odchodzi od matki i wchodzi do pizzer'i Freddiego Fazbera, Matka zaczyna go szukać i wchodzi do pizzer'i i nagle złapały ją sznurki za ręce a na twarzy wymalowała się twarz Marionetki z gry Five Nights At Freddy's 2 i zostaje włożona do wielkiego prezentu. Syn jej spotyka swoich przyjaciół i świętują razem urodziny kolegi. Freddy zaczął rozdawać tort urodzinowy. Kiedy chodził po innych pokojach by poczęstować innych zobaczył Golden Freddiego i powiedział że przyprowadzi tu swoich przyjaciół No wie powiedział swoim przyjaciołom i poszli razem go zobaczyć ale w pokoju w którym był wcześniej nie było go. Wszyscy zaczynali się dopytywać gdzie on jest, aż nagle zamknęły się drzwi, Golden Freddy zdjął głowę i pokazał się Fioletowy Facet. Guy Kiedy matka zaczęła dawać maski zabitym pociechą zobaczyła własnego syna i przypomniało jej się jego wygląd (Przed tragedią) Po czym Filetowy Facet coś zrobił nowym maskotką i zaczęły także zabijać. Wydaję się to nielogiczne czemu? Bo w niektórych pokojach są rysunki gdzie jest Marionetka obdarowująca prezentami dzieci, Moim zdanie było że ta matka nie była Marionetką tylko po prostu kiedy zabito jej syna była zła na siebie, ponieważ policja nie pozwoliła zobaczyć jej syna. Jeszcze są kilka kawałków żeby powstała całość ale to potem np. jest w Kid's Cove rysunek Golden Freddiego który siedzi a dzieci się mu przyglądają ze zdziwieniem. A czemu się w tej nowej pizzer'i znajdują stare maskotki? tak jak wspomniałam w wprowadzeniu zrobiono nowe maskotki z z części starych. A czemu Old Bonnie nie ma twarzy? jest taka hipoteza że Stare i nowe walczyły o tą pizzerie i stare przegrały a nowe schowały je do Parts&Service. Ale wątpię że to jest prawda. Są też dodatki do gry, niektóre pojawiają się rzadko a niektóre często. Może się pojawić Shadow Freddy i Shadow Bonnie . zaczęłam temat Shadow Bonnie, to nie Bonnie! porównajcie sobie zęby i szczęki! Jest też taki dodatek szkieleton on pojawia się w pokoju Marionetki żeby się pokazał musisz (Podobno) otwierać i zamykać palmtopa z pokojem Marionetki, albo rób tak z lewym odpowietrznikiem. Także jest Balon Girl która pojawia się pod stołem w Customize Night. nie ma JumpScera tylko możesz go zobaczyć, prawdopodobnie to szkielet Foxiego za przeczytanie Creepypasty, Ja w Five Nights At Freddy's 2 doszłam do 4 nocy więc mogę wam jak coś napisać czy przeszłam ja czy nie. Jeśli chcecie żebym się pobawiła w małego detektywa do waszych gier dajcie linka do nich ja postaram się jak mogę żeby dowiedzieć się o nich jak najwięcej. Piosenka It's Been So Long - The Living Tombsone - Media:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gk-aCL6eyGc Creepypasta - Psycholka2604 FaceBook - Olusia Sawako Liberska Skype - Olusia Sawako Liberska mi wysyłajcie na Fb Pa~ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach